Perfect Chance
by mine29
Summary: Real life and acting gets all muddled up. Quinn and Santana on set, what will happen when HeMo gets jealous and Lea gets possessive? Achele and HeYa.
1. Chapter 1

**just thought of giving this a try...hope no one will be offended of me using RP...**

**Perfect Chance**

"dianna, naya!"

Ryan's loud voice is booming across the set. It's the first day of shooting for the season 3 of glee. Although it's the first day, almost the entire cast still doesn't know what will happen to their character for the rest of the season. Dianna and naya are the first to question this to ryan.

They only have been given the script for this first episode and as usual it's an audition opener. But there is something on their script that is not right.

Santana and quinn will have some decent talk and at the end of the episode they will become friends. In a weird way.

They are friends in real life and they are ok with the friendship thing but will miss their bickering and name calling but what made them so curious about this revelation is that they are supposed to have some kind of chemistry or in a simple term. They must flirt with each other. And that's where they draw the line for each of them.

"dianna, naya, sit down for a sec, you won't be needed in there for another couple of hours." ryan said in a tone of business.

Some of the scriptwriters are also there with them so they both kept their mouth shut and do as they told, which is to seat.

"I assume you have some questions on your script." ryan started.

Dianna and naya stares at each other, sizing each other up on who will speak up. Dianna nods at naya who in return raises her eyebrows and shakes her head in defeat.

"uhm, not to be rude or anything, why do quinn and santana suddenly becomes friends?" naya says shyly, not looking directly to ryan and to some other crew member on the room.

"Well we have a proposition for the both of you." ryan stands up and motions for one of the writers to give them something. It's a layout.

"That's a basic layout on what story line will quinn and santana be having this last season of glee. I think our audience have finally figured it out or more likely guessed it." he looks at the two actress, hoping they will agree with the story.

Dianna and naya are busy looking at their layouts when suddenly, "what? Quinn fabray is gay?" dianna said a little too loudly. So that's why there are all sorts of leering and bullying. She gets it now.

"Honey, from the first season I really thought you will take on the lesbian storyline, not santana." naya said while still her eyes on the layout. But as she continue reading down, her eyes reaches its maximum and in danger of popping out. Naya just looks at ryan and he just nodded.

"quinn and santana? Together? How about brittany?" I thought this is her chance to at least kiss heather! I mean she has a crush on that girl ever since her eyes land on her. Naya knows heather is straight and has a boyfriend so she knows she can't kiss her or be with her in real life. That's why she's been pushing the brittana storyline, just so she can have a chance with heather or brittany. It's still the same person.

"Well, heather talked to me few days after the season 2 finale, and said she really wants to continue with artie. But I just can't let go the santana storyline. It's so important. Plus, quinn is having a meltdown now, and we have been prepping quinn for this. Although that's just for safety measure. Don't you see? This fits perfectly." hands and gestures are flying around wildly. Ryan sure does want to make his point.

Naya and dianna are still shaking their heads to ryan. Still couldn't believe on the 180 degree turnaround.

"Look, quinn needs a friend now and we have established the trio back together again. Santana needs a friend to control her or somehow explains what she's going through. That's why quinn and santana are perfect for each other." ryan hammers her fist on the table and the two of them almost jump out of their sit with the force.

"I don't care if you're down with the story or not, I just want to ask you dianna one question, the one heather turns down. Are you ok in playing gay?" ryan looks straightly at dianna and she have never been asked such a question.

_'im a fucking gay! Gay for lea michele not naya rivera!'_is all her mind is screaming about. But she swallows it all, and just accepted the offer. This could benefit her. She knows how possessive lea can be.

"Then that's great! Hey, give them the script for the next few episodes. I want you girls to be 100% ready by the next couple of days ok?" a polite little nod and ryan shooed the two girls out of the room.

"Hey di, are you really ok with this?" naya asks her friend as they turned on a quiet hallway.

_'No one has a clue on my real feelings with lea. Damn.'_Dianna thought. But she have no idea that naya already has a feeling.

"Hey, you know what maybe we can make that special someone see green all over!" naya squealed to her friend and slapping her on the arm.

"What? No one will get jealous of you. But maybe when I get to touch you, a certain tall blonde will be pissed. What do you think?" dianna said smirking. As she thought about this, this could work for the both of them.

As they smirk with one another, something clicked on their minds.

"How the hell?"

"You knew?"

"Am I obvious?"

"I thought I'm being subtle."

"wow." they both said in unison.

"You're in love with he..." naya quickly covers dianna's mouth to shut her up and looks over her shoulders checking if someone is eavesdropping.

"shh!"

"Ok ok!" dianna said as she backs out to the wall. Smiling at her friends secret.

"Stop smiling like you got me agron! I know also you are in love with a small brunette that's been holding your hand for the whole tour." that swipes the smile off dianna's face.

"So, we got each other. What now?" dianna asks naya.

Naya just smiles devilishly and says, "Let the show begin."

As they walk again back to the set, dianna ask naya, "am I being obvious? With lea I mean."

"two things I know." naya answered as she holds up two fingers, she continues "I know this is not a one way only, I know the feeling is mutual."

"What? Lea and I are not together!" dianna cuts off naya.

"Second," naya continues, as if dianna didn't talk, "you and lea, you don't know the meaning of subtle." finally finished, naya crossed her arms across her chest and smirked at how whipped dianna is to lea.

Dianna just shuts up as she is getting red all over her face and naya is bursting with laughter.

* * *

><p>should i continue with this? love to hear from you guys...and thank you...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**wow...i never thought i will get so many alerts and reviews...so a big big THANK YOU! really appreciate it guys...**

**ok so i think i need to explain about my format...the first part is going to be always a glee series...the quintana part...second part is the RL...this is where theyre reactions will be which means Heya and Achele...**

**so on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Chance 02<strong>

"quinn! Come over here! Artie and brit are coming that way! If she sees you, she will know I'm just around here!" santana gestured frantically to the blonde and thanks all heavens that she follows her without second thought.

"Why are you so afraid to see brittany?" quinn asks her friend.

"I...I'm not in the mood with her quirky remarks." santana answered as she turns her back to the blonde to hide her grin as she remembers brittany's answer on biology when ask what will be her offspring. Yep, she answered ducks without hesitation. And that made santana's whole day, and that's also the reason she needs to hide.

"Come on san! I can feel you smiling." quinn said as she holds santana's shoulder and turns the latina around.

"What?" the brunette angrily retorts back.

"Oh ok. You just don't wanna be hurt." quinn smiled sympathetically to her renewed friend. "come on." she practically dragged her on to some quiet classroom and in passing she saw brittany sitting on artie's lap.

Santana slows down her pace as she saw her favorite blonde and the hurt just comes raining down hard on her. Tears stinging her eyes. Thankfully her second favorite blonde tugged her again into the empty classroom.

"wanna talk?" quinn asks quietly as soon as she closes the door. The brunette just slumped down on one of the chairs in front burying her face on her hands.

_'I am santana fucking lopez! I shouldnt be hurt like this!'_santana thought to herself. Completely ignoring quinns question.

"You don't deserve that." quinn said as she approach the latina slowly. Removing the dark girls hand on her face, lifting her chin to look straight into santana's eyes.

Santana was captivated by quinns hazel eyes. So different from the blue one she loves. But something is stirring inside her. She couldn't stop staring at quinn. From her eyes to her lips. She swallowed audibly and licked her dry lips.

That's the cue for quinn to dive in for the kiss. She captured the latina's plump lips. It's a kiss just to show how much you care about one another. Neither one of them is deepening the kiss. Both contented that they have one another.

* * *

><p>Finally dianna and naya finished that dreaded scene and just lounging at heather's trailer. Dianna is leaning against naya, while the latter is slumping on the sofa. Thankfully the two are still comfortable with each other even after the kissing scene. They are just emotionally drained.<p>

Heather just looks at two actresses debating on herself if she dared to ask the question that's been dangling on her tongue. Heather admits it's been kind of awkward.

"Is it good?" heather finally asks it.

"Huh?" the two answered at the same time.

"The kiss. Is it good or awkward because you two are such close friends and not into girls?" heather elaborates but naya shoots her a look that's say you're-forgetting-something.

"Right, you're bisexual nay, sorry. But dianna isn't. Right?" she asked the other blonde and naya just smirks knowing full well that the blonde next to her is head over heels to a brunette that have a very powerful voice. Vice versa. She looks at dianna if she can handle this situation right.

"Were in character heather, so I guess it was good. Quinn is gay after all." dianna answered swiftly. Naya is applauding inside. She couldn't have answered better.

"How about you naya? How does it feel kissing me?" dianna suddenly retorts back to the brunette beside her.

"ew, di! I'm not kissing you! I'm kissing quinn and it's good." she smiled at the thought but at the same time slapped playfully her friends arm. They continue bantering each other while heather is absolutely absorbed on her own thoughts.

_'dianna kissed naya. Quinn kissed Santana._' That should have been santana and brittany. Naya and me. How would I feel? I mean I'm super straight. Would that be weird? Plus me and naya are best friends.' she shook her head to clear her thoughts because her imagination is acting up a scene where san and brit are about to kiss. Still the two on the couch is oblivious to the girl in front of them who is confused and another girl on the set whose been messing her lines because a blonde and a latina's kissing scene keeps on interrupting her focus.

_'Shit. Get a grip lea' _she scolded herself.

"Five minute break guys!" some crew yelled and lea thankfully grabbed the opportunity to straighten out her thoughts.

_'that's just a scene. It's acting. Nothing to be jealous about._' as she sighs to herself. Jenna greets someone and lea turns to look who it is. It's her girl.

"Hey lea, how's the scene? Almost done?" dianna casually drapes her arm around lea's shoulder but removes it swiftly before she can get comfortable. Someone may notice.

"Lea keeps on messing her lines. So distracted. Can't keep theo off her mind." jenna answered herself and chuckled lightly. Lea and dianna followed but one look from dianna to lea, she knows what's bothering her.

So dianna did the only thing that lea needed. Dianna smiled and whispered, "I'm yours. Don't forget that."

Lea felt goose bumps and how it felt so good to be that close to dianna and how those words affected her. She just smiled perfectly and her eyes are saying thank you as dianna turns to leave the set so they can continue the scene.

Somehow after that, lea didn't miss any of her lines and a grin keeps in appearing on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you guys think? sorry if its too short...i will make it up to the next one...<strong>

**oh another thing, sorry for the grammatical errors...and another thank you for everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**apologizing for the wait but hopefully this can make up for it...and thank you so much for all of the comments and alerts!**

**Perfect Chance 03**

**GLEE PART**

"ok glee club!..." Will Schuester starts out her usual rant every meeting. Quinn and Santana didn't mind the rest of the monologue of their club adviser as they dissolved to their own world.

The two had become inseparable and one blonde notices this.

"Hey S! Q!" Brittany greeted the two. She's been feeling a left out from the two since they are always spending their time together now. It's not that they notice the time they spend together, it just became their defense to the new experience they are going through. And yes, they don't talk about their kiss.

Santana is still coping to the renewed relationship of Artie and Brittany. It still hurts a lot. It's like her heart has been crushed repeatedly every time she can see the two of them together. She and Brittany are soul mates. They are supposed to be together. So to cope with pain, she just chooses to return in being HBIC with her best friend Quinn Fabray.

Although Quinn is confused a hell lot, she somehow have much more resolve than Santana. She thinks more and just didn't lash out to everyone who annoys her. It's time for her to turn a new leaf. So in a way, it become her responsibility to tame Santana from the others since Brittany is now busy with Artie.

Quinn and Santana snapped from their conversation to look at who interrupted them. Santana immediately controlled her smile as it grows bigger since her favorite blonde is now staring at her.

"Hello B!" Quinn greeted her.

"What are you guys up to?" Brittany asks innocently.

"Nothing. Just bored because Mr. Schue is still droning on about something." Santana answered in her usual way but automatically tones down as Brittany is pouting at her.

"Oh I thought I heard you guys plan for a movie night." Brittany continued.

The two looked at each other and wonders if they should invite Britt as well. Santana half wants to but of course she know she cannot move on if she still keep on spending time with the blonde, but still it's Brittany. Quinn knows that Santana want to so she did what she have to do.

"Sure Britt! It's tomorrow. Just to relax you know." Quinn said. Santana expects a yes from the blonde as soon as Quinn invited her because of the grin forming on Brittany's face but Santana just got hurt again.

"Hey Brittany, come here. We need to talk about our duet for the next couple of days. We need to practice as well. Its couple's duet, you know." Artie's irritating voice rang out as they notice that everyone in the room have been paired up and talking about their upcoming duet.

Santana and Quinn just looked at each other and agree silently that they are partners in this week's assignment.

"Oh ok." Brittany finally conceded defeat and get back to Artie's lap.

Santana can't help but notice that the blonde is not that happy with her duet partner and she don't know what's supposed to be her reaction to that.

"Hey S, what do you think?" Quinn Fabray said as she eyes Santana.

"On what?" Santana answers confusedly as she thinks that question is applicable to different situations in her life right now.

"On what will we sing, not on the fact that Britt is not happy with her partner or that she is disappointed that she couldn't come with us?" Quinn stated it all in one statement and Santana can't help but be pleased that she's not the only one who noticed Brittany's bizarre reaction.

Few hours later, Quinn and Santana found themselves on Santana's room doing nothing and just laying side by side. Each absorbed on their own thoughts.

_'I don't like Santana. I like her but not in that way. Plus she is in love with Brittany._' Quinn repeated this little chant in her head trying to believe this and not complicate things more.

_'Move on Santana Lopez! It's her lose she didn't chose you. You deserve more. Someone who will understand you and all of your insecurities without pushing you to the edge.'_ are the thoughts of the Latina.

The blonde breaks the silence first.

"What do you want to sing?"

"I don't know Q, no idea." the brunette snapped.

Quinn shifted her position and face Santana then said, "I want you to stop hurting. This hurts me a lot too."

Santana commands her eyes to stop the tears that are threatening to form; she did not want to cry again because of Brittany pierce.

"Do you like me?" Santana asks the blonde boldly and lifts her head to make eye contact. See if she will lie.

Quinn tucks some loose hair on Santana's face and a whispered "yes" is heard.

Santana thought so too. She knew the blonde like her. There are so many changes with her all in a positive way that rubs off on her.

"Don't answer Lopez, just think about a song. Ok?" Santana is grateful for that. The three of them are friends since they can talk and walk so Quinn knows all her behavior. That if she is pushed, she may do stupid things. If things are confusing, she will just build more walls around it and bury it deep down.

Brittany have a very different tact in approaching Santana and the brunette starts to think that she more like Quinn's approach.

"So do you want to declare your love for me in front of glee club or..." Santana doesn't get to finish her sentence as Quinn slaps her arm playfully and cut her off.

"In your dreams Lopez!" at last the tension has been broken and they return to their bickering with each other not noticing the hours that pass by.

* * *

><p><strong>REAL LIFE<strong>

"Hey Hemo! How's my favorite blonde?" Naya Rivera tracked down Heather Morris as soon as another scene is finished with Dianna Agron. There is still one more scene left with her. She is still adjusting now that almost all of it is not with her Heather now. If there's a scene with her it's with the entire cast.

"Hi Nay! Nothing, just finished a two hour rehearsal for a dance number with Chris again." Heather gestures the seat beside her and Naya flops down.

"I still can't believe that we hardly get a scene together. I missed you, you know." Naya playfully nudges her best friend. Naya truly did miss her. In more ways than normal.

Heather just wraps her arm around her friend and tries to make sense on what she's really feeling. In return Naya snuggles closer and just be contented on what Heather can give to her.

******D&L***S&B******

"Di, we need to talk." Lea approaches the blonde nervously on Dianna's own trailer as she opens the door. Lea usually doesn't knock as she is always on her trailer but this time, she is there with a very serious reason.

"Hey Lea! What's up?" Dianna greets and hugged her secret girlfriend with one arm.

"Di, were still not together, I still have Theo." reading what's on the blondes mind and instantly regretted what she said because of the look of hurt that passes by Dianna's face. Good thing Dianna covered it up quickly with a smile.

"You are so creepy." Dianna just laughs and sits down on the couch, Lea right behind her. As soon as they are seated Lea immediately attached herself on Dianna's arm and snuggled closer if it's possible.

"Uh Lea, someone may just walk in you know. We are not in a friendly position."

Lea releases Dianna's left arm then snuggled again which left Dianna's arm to hover in the air. Dianna can't decide on what she will do as Lea is now permanently attached on her body instead on her arm. Dianna did only what she can think of; wrap her arm securely on Lea.

_'We fit so perfectly.'_ Dianna mused to herself. What Lea said earlier about her and Theo still stings. Lea said so herself she loves her. More than appropriate for being just best of friends. In return Dianna secretly thought of Lea as her secret girlfriend. This doesn't bother Lea when she told her that and Dianna's heart soar when Lea said in return, _"I love that to be a reality and erase the word secret."_

That started their own confused relationship. They are not together officially but they do stuff that are only for couples and they are not allowed to date anyone except each other. Or when their PR said so. Perfect example of that is Alex Pettyfer. As for Theo, they are together already when they started this whole not-together-thing so it's the only hurdle for the two of them to be really together. Dianna doesn't want to break the two up but if that's what Lea wants and she chooses her, who is she to disagree? Although this whole relationship confuses her. A hell lot. Especially when Lea becomes too possesive.

"Do you still have to return back to the set?" Lea mumbled against Dianna's chest.

"If you mean if I still have a scene with Naya, then yes. We still need to shoot the duet you know." Dianna explains to Lea as she wraps her other arm to the brunette.

"Do you have to?" Lea whined.

Dianna just chuckles and lifts Lea's head so that they can look at each others eye, "seriously? You never become this jealous when I am paired with the other guys. Why the sudden change?"

"Because this time it's for real. That's the real Quinn being in love with Santana and the same for her. Not unlike the others where you date them because of popularity." Lea answered sincerely. Ever since she learns that Quinn and Santana will be together, it just doesn't sit right against her stomach.

Dianna smiles softly to Lea, amazed at how beautiful and sincere Lea is to her.

"Lea, Quinn is the one who is in love with Santana, not Dianna. Now, Dianna is in love with Lea Michele. No one else." Dianna answered sincerely too as she kisses Lea's nose. The two just sat there staring at each other. Unable to stop from drowning on each other's eyes.

"Dianna! Lea! Are you two decent?" Naya shouts thru the trailer door as she bangs on the door loudly.

"Jesus Naya! Why can't you just knock just like everyone else? And that's open." Dianna shouts too as she remove her arms around Lea.

Lea sighed before removing herself from her beautiful blonde just in time for the brunette to open the door. Lea knows that Naya knows about her and Dianna so it doesn't bother her to be seen by the other brunette if she is hugging Dianna in a not so friendly way.

"Hey Naya, what's up?" Lea greeted.

"two things guys, Lea, Theo is somewhere on the set looking for you and Di, we need to get to the studio for our recording."

"What? Theo is here? Are you sure?" Lea stands up, looking flustered all of a sudden because of the sudden appearance of her overseas boyfriend. She can't look at Dianna right now.

"Yes, I saw him on the way going here and I assume you are with Dianna so I decided to tell you that too."

"Go, its ok." Dianna mumbled. Lea kisses Dianna's cheek and muttered, "Love you my lady" as she dashes off to meet her guy.

Dianna's heart races as she hears Lea's whisper. She never got tired of the nickname Lea give her, and of course the 'love you' part.

Naya gives her friend a minute to collect herself before bringing her back to reality because they really needed to be in the studio right now.

"Uh hate to bring you back to earth but we really need to be in the studio right now." Naya said slowly.

"Right" Dianna nodded as she stands up and shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

Naya just chuckles lightly on her side.

"So what song are we singing?" Dianna asks Naya.

"No idea." the brunette answered as they both entered the studio for their recording.

* * *

><p>so any idea on what will they sing? because seriously thats the only thing missing for the next chapter...and thanks in advance!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys! another chapter! hope this dont bore you...oh and please give a round of applause to my beta** dyslexic. anagram!** enjoy!

**Perfect Chance 04**

**GLEE**

"Nice job Puck and Lauren! That was so rock and roll!" Will Schuester claps as he stands up and congratulates the two for their duet. They just smile. "That's how I roll Mr. Schue!" Puck says, chuckling as he and Lauren make their way back to their seats.

"So, who's next?" As Will surveys his class he notices that one brunette and one blonde are missing.

"We're all done Mr. Schue! Finn and I were first, then Artie and Brittany, Kurt and ..."

"Save us the rattling Rachel, and say who hasn't performed yet." Kurt cuts in.

Rachel looks daggers at Kurt but resumes smiling and says, "Santana and Quinn have yet to perform."

"But they're not here." Finn notices.

"Where are they? They were here when we started the class, right?" Mr. Schue wonders. They were there, but apparently they are gone now, so he looks to another blonde to ask where the two girls went.

Everyone looks at Brittany.

"They left." Brittany answers shortly, hoping no one would notice her sad tone.

The two had left sometime during Artie and Brittany's duet of "Cruisin'".

****Q&S****

"I can't do this. I can't do this. It fucking hurts!" Santana is pacing in an empty classroom while Quinn just sits, looking at her friend with no idea what to do. This literally hurts Quinn. She cannot say she is jealous, because she knew from the start what Santana's situation was, but it doesn't lessen the pain she's feeling.

"Calm down San. Pacing won't make them break up." Quinn finally says.

"I just want these feelings to go away! Pack their bags and leave my heart alone!" Santana shouts at Quinn.

Quinn's heart cracks at Santana's words. She has never seen the brunette like this. All her emotions are usually hidden from everyone.

"I know we weren't close last year, but we are recovering, right? Our friendship is on the right track again. Give it some time, I know you can adjust to this too." Quinn stands up and hugs her best friend.

"Is this the reason you chose that song?" Santana asks, regaining her composure after all the crying.

"Frankly, no. That song was just stuck in my head so I thought we might as well sing it. But it's perfect for the both of us." Quinn smiles as she tucks a few strands of hair behind Santana's ear.

"You're getting soft Fabray." Santana jokes.

"Says the girl who just spent the last ten minutes bawling her eyes out." Santana punches Quinn's arm lightly and they both chuckle.

"C'mon San. Let's get back there." Quinn says as she tugs Santana through the door.

"Can we just sing it here? Just the two of us? Screw the glee club for now."

Quinn turns around and sees in Santana's eyes a new emotion. Pleading.

"Why?"

"I'm not ready to sing a duet with a girl."

"Again, why? You sang with Mercedes."

"Brittany."

"Oh." is Quinn's only reply. She gets it.

"She's your best friend."

"No Q. I promised Britt that she would be the only girl I would sing a duet with in glee. She got really jealous of me and 'Cedes."

"No S, that's not the reason. You're afraid to sing with a girl because you don't want people to think you're gay. It's a song about friendship San, not love." Quinn states very frankly.

The brunette does not argue.

"I don't want to waste my last year in high school still pretending to be someone I'm not. We are the hottest girls in this school, HBIC! Do you think they will try to touch us? And if they do, I've been on the bottom. It's not that bad," Quinn says. It's just a song, for God's sake! But she knows it's hard for the Latina.

"Alright, we'll just sing here. It's just a friendship song, so relax, okay?" Quinn pushes play on the player and the song begins.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

Find out what we're made of  
>What we are called to help our friends in need<p>

When Quinn reaches the chorus, she smiles at the brunette and takes her hand, twirling her, and finally Santana smiles and starts to sing.

_You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh_

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<br>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Everyday I will remind you<p>

Find out what we're made of  
>What we are called to help our friends in need<p>

You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah

After the last line, they both smile at each other and hug.

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<em>

You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

"That was perfect," Quinn whispers.

"It's what we needed," Santana answers. "Thank you Quinn."

"Santana fucking Lopez is getting soft."

"Just for you."

They tighten their hold on each other, giving each other the support they both desperately need.

Outside of the classroom, a blonde is listening to them, her eyes brimming with tears.

_'Why did they sing that? It's a best friend song. I am Santana's best friend. We are supposed to sing that.'_Brittany's eyes are streaming with tears now.

"Want to share some thoughts?"

"Kurt?" The blonde is surprised to see that she is not alone.

"I've been standing here for as long as you have but you didn't notice me. What are you thinking?" Kurt asks the ditzy blonde.

"I'm just jealous of Quinn. Santana never gets to hang out with me now."

"Oh, believe me, Santana would be attached to your hip if it weren't for a boy in a wheelchair." Kurt says and laughs at his own humor.

"I miss her." Brittany states sadly and Kurt suddenly feels sad for her too, but he knows he can't blame it all on the Latina, as much as he wants to. They may not be the best of friends, but he can understand Santana's defense.

"Because she's you're best friend?"

"Yes." And with that Brittany walks away from Kurt.

"So what do you think, Kurt?" Mercedes says as she emerges from her hideout with a devious smile to match Kurt's.

"There's more to this. I can feel it." Kurt says with a faraway and dreamy expression on his face.

"Oh no. Tell me your theories!" Mercedes begs, excited for new gossip.

"One, Brittany is really just jealous because Santana found another best friend." Kurt holds up one finger.

"That's too boring."

"Two, Brittany feels the same way about Santana as Santana does about her."

"Getting interesting."

"Three, Santana and Quinn are together." Kurt says as he ticks off a third finger, causing Mercedes to clap her hand to her mouth, her eyes in danger of popping out of her head.

"No way is Quinn Fabray going from a knocked up HBIC to a lezzo." Mercedes states.

"That's for us to find out." Kurt says, and nods to Santana and Quinn as they step out of the classroom hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>OFF SET<strong>

******H&N******

"Hey Hemo! My favorite blonde! Done for the day?" Naya flops herself down beside Heather on the sofa in Heather's trailer and leans into her. In return, Heather smiles and captures the brunette in an embrace, then starts tickling her.

"Oh, someone is in a good mood!" Naya says in between fits of laughter, and somehow she gets to tickle the blonde back.

In the middle of the tickle fight, Heather accidentally pushes Naya off of the sofa and Naya falls to the floor on her back, dragging Heather down with her.

They land with a soft 'thump', and Naya opens her eyes to see if Heather is okay and finds her friend hovering only inches away from her face.

Heather's heart is beating so fast she is sure Naya can hear it. Their bodies are pressed together, her hands on Naya's waist, Naya's hands on her back. Only their faces are apart. Heather can't stop looking from Naya's eyes to her lips. She swallows audibly and something tells her she should move, or just close the gap between them, but her body won't obey. Her eyes just keep on darting back from Naya's lips to her eyes. Heather bites her bottom lip. This is so wrong. She shouldn't feel this, but she so wants to feel those lips.

"Hi" the brunette whispers with a grin, masking her nervousness at the invasion of her private space_. 'Shit. Move Heather. If I lose control, I may just kiss you!'_Naya thinks.

Naya's hands on Heather's back tighten and caress it. Heather bites harder on her lip to prevent a moan from escaping, and before she can stop herself, she moves closer to Naya and closes her eyes. She doesn't think about any consequences or what she's really doing. All that matters is to capture those red, plump lips.

"Heather! You in there?" comes Chris Colfer's voice.

Naya swears that their lips almost touch before Heather snaps out of it and stands up hurriedly.

"Nice timing Chris." Naya mutters to herself.

"Hi Chris! What's up?" Heather opens the door, not looking at Naya. She almost kissed Naya. Her best friend! And the worst thing is, she is disappointed that it didn't happen.

"Hello Morris! Oh, hello Rivera!" Chris isn't too surprised to see Naya with her. They are inseparable. Off screen and on.

"I have a first name Colfer!" Naya snaps. She is not very happy to see him. Well, to be honest, she hates him right now for breaking their moment. Although, he doesn't need to know that.

"Okay, settle down you two." Heather brings in the light atmosphere. She also doesn't need to let Chris see what happened between them seconds ago.

Naya smiles and hugs Chris.

"So, what brings you here?" Heather asks.

"Just company. Everyone is busy." Chris answers half truthfully. His main reason for coming was to talk about the scenes they had just shot. He believes there was more truth in Heather's work than plain acting.

"Hey, I was thinking, let's all have dinner later. All of us. It's been ages since we last hung out." Naya suddenly says just to bring back her perky self. She really had been rocked by those intense minutes.

"Hey, I'm in!" Heather bounces up and down in her seat excitedly.

"Come on Chris! It's been ages!" Naya says at the lack of enthusiasm in Chris's reaction. Naya pleads in a joking manner, dropping to her knees, eliciting a laugh from Heather that makes her heart beat even faster.

"I'd love to Naya, but I have this thing with..." Chris doesn't get to finish his sentence as he is silenced by Naya's smirk. Chris just raises his hands in defeat and chuckles, throwing himself on the sofa.

"We get it! I'll just ask the others if they want to, okay?" Naya stands up to leave, still smiling. She feels someone touch her, and turns to find blue eyes piercing into her. She can't read what Heather wants to say to her, so she just kisses Heather's cheek and whispers, "see you tonight".

Chris just stares at them, silently observing. He notices something is off between the two. Something has happened between them and he will find out what it was.

Heather walks Naya to the door of the trailer, and as she closes it, she releases a sigh that doesn't go unnoticed by Chris.

"Wanna share?" Chris raises an eyebrow, imitating their scene from the show earlier.

"We're done shooting Chris." Heather snaps. She's not in the mood for teasing, as she is still shaken up by what happened with Naya.

"Something is off between the two of you." Chris states.

Heather just looks at him questioningly.

"You two are usually on top of each other here in your trailer, but when I came in; you were so far from each other. And another thing, you don't open the door. Usually Naya just shouts and you two continue with whatever you were doing." Chris smirks triumphantly. He knows he hit the right spot.

Heather just sighs again and sits next to Chris. She is battling with herself whether she can be open with him. They are very close, considering they don't have much screen time together.

"I just miss her so much. I'm really not used to shooting scenes without Naya by my side." she concedes.

Since midway through season two, Heather's character has been with Artie, so Heather rarely gets scenes with Naya. "Nothing to do with her having a very serious love interest now? Someone who is not you." Chris asks.

"You know I'm not comfortable with that kind of relationship Chris. My mom raised me very religiously."

"But during the first season you were so into the Brittana ship." Chris points out.

_'That was before I started to feel something more for Naya.'_she answers in her head. Of course, she can't tell that to Chris, so instead she just sighs and nods her head.

"I am into Brittana. I really think nothing is wrong there. It's just my family and my upbringing are clashing with what I really want. With what I feel is right." she says absently, then stifles a groan. She said too much. If Chris reads that statement correctly, he will have all the information he needs and know what she's thinking.

Chris immediately knows what Heather really wants to say.

"You like Naya. You're jealous of Dianna." Chris says matter-of-factly, and reaches out to his friend to offer a hug. Heather gladly accepts it and buries herself in Chris's arms, comfort surging through her body. It's just what she needed.

******D&L******

"Hey Di, Lea!" are you guys busy later this evening?" Naya approaches the two girls on the set as they take a break between scenes. Rachel and Finn are once again having a lovey-dovey duet and Dianna is there just to show support.

In reality, Lea begged Dianna to keep her company. She hardly sees her lady, and that doesn't work for her. She misses her so much. Lea even forgets sometimes that her boyfriend is just around the corner.

"Hey there Theo!" Naya greets him as well. He is seated beside Lea and Dianna, but Naya guesses that he has been feeling very left out. The two women are still very engaged in the conversation they started a while back and Theo just keeps glancing between them silently.

Lea snaps her head around to see Theo. She wants to kick herself for forgetting, yet again, that she has a boyfriend, and that he's right there, beside her.

"What's happening later?" Dianna asks innocently, not wanting to show that she feels guilty.

"Oh, well, Heather and I are going to get some dinner later. So far it's just me and her. Everyone else is tied up." Naya answers. The three switch glances back and fourth.

"I'm in." Dianna says quickly, and glances at Lea, who's obviously doing some serious thinking.

Finally, Theo mans up and says, "Nah, sorry Naya. Lea and I have tickets for a show my friend is in, and we'll also be having dinner." as he puts his arms around Lea possessively.

"Well, maybe we can just follow!" Lea says, hoping for a chance to see her lady again.

"It's okay Lea. Have a night out with him. You guys haven't been out together in a long time." Dianna says, masking all her jealousy and swallowing hard all the things she really wants to say.

Lea throws Dianna a look that says, 'what are you doing!', and Dianna just shrugs.

"Then that's settled! We'll just see you again tomorrow, okay?" Naya says, clapping her hands in finality. She wants to get Dianna out of there, mainly because Lea's expression is getting a bit obvious and Naya thinks that it is highly inappropriate.

"I'll just walk you off set." Lea says, jumping to her feet and attaching herself to Dianna's arm.

"Be back in a sec." Lea kisses Theo's cheek while still holding Dianna.

_'That is so screwed'_Naya thinks to herself.

As they round the corner, Lea whips Dianna around so that they are face to face.

"What the hell Dianna? Why did you just give me away to Theo?" Lea starts angrily.

Naya just zips her mouth and tries to listen to both sides before speaking her mind.

"Uh, in case you're forgetting Lea, he is your boyfriend! You're supposed to be with him. I'm just your friend!" Dianna hisses at Lea.

"You're not just my friend." Lea says in a whisper. That makes the blonde shut up. But instead of smiling a happy smile, she smiles sadly.

"But we are just friends. You have a boyfriend, and that boyfriend is twelve feet from us. We both know you don't belong to me." Dianna says sadly, bringing tears to Lea's eyes. Dianna notices the tears and immediately wipes them away with her own finger.

"I'm sorry Lea, but Theo is here and Dianna is right. He is your boyfriend." Naya pipes up.

"Don't give me away Di." Lea says once again.

"You're not mine." Dianna answers as she kisses Lea's cheek and walks away with a heavy heart. Why can't they just be together!

"If beer is not on the menu at the restaurant you two choose, I'm gonna bail." Dianna says menacingly to Naya.

"Don't worry Di, I need it too." Naya answers as they go back to their own trailers to get ready before meeting again at Heather's trailer.

The dinner passes uneventfully. They catch up and tease one another. They laugh, drink, and drown their own problems with each other's company. Although, they all know they are not truly happy.

Dianna notices that Naya is not being clingy with Heather, Heather can see that Dianna's smiles don't reach her eyes, and Naya can sense that something is bothering her favorite blonde. Although, Naya is almost 100 percent sure that it is because of the incident in her trailer. Nevertheless, they still enjoy each other's company.

It's well past midnight when the three decide to go home, so when Dianna reaches her apartment she is not expecting any guests.

She is getting ready to put on her night clothes when someone knocks on the door. Brows knitted together, she redresses quickly and checks the peephole to see who it is. Faster than lightning, she opens the door and hugs Lea Michele.

Lea is in a mess and just can't stop crying, so when she feels the arms of her lady wrapped around her, she gives up trying to hold back her tears and lets it all out.

They stand there for a good ten minutes before Lea regains her self control and Dianna feels safe to look at her and ask what the problem is.

"Hey, talk to me Lea." Dianna says, keeping one arm around Lea as she steers her into her living room.

"Can we just talk in the morning? I'm exhausted. Can I sleep here?" Lea mumbles into Dianna's night shirt.

"You don't have to ask. Come on." Dianna answers. She helps Lea get changed, and once she is in the safety of Dianna's bed, tucks the comforter around her.

"Stay with me Di." Lea begs when she realizes Dianna is not planning to sleep beside her.

"I can't Lea. You know I want to, but I just can't do that." Dianna reasons.

Lea opens her eyes and looks directly at Dianna.

"Please. Just shut up and be with me."

Dianna has never heard Lea beg like that and, more importantly, Dianna has never felt more that Lea needed her. So why should she deny her lady's request?

Dianna crawls in the other side of the bed and cuddles up next to the brunette, eliciting a smile from Lea.

"I love you Lea." Dianna says as she buries her face in Lea's neck as a form of a goodnight.

"I love you too, my lady." Lea replies, barely audibly, but Dianna hears her loud and clear. Whatever Lea's problem, they will tackle it together tomorrow. For now they are together in their own little bubble.

* * *

><p>so? my verdict? im sorry about the song but thats the best song i found that is safe...Quinn is not yet ready to declare her love..not yet...<p>

oh spoiler..break up, fluff and coming out...if you want those..please keep me motivated! kind of really sad now...

and of course thank you for reading! and to my beta...

song: count on me - bruno mars


	5. Chapter 5

**hello guys! sorry for the long wait but finally i get to crack another chapter...hopefully this will still interest you...**

**just a little flashback: quintana - sang a duet, brittany saw them singing got jealous, heya - heather almost kissed naya but got interrupted by chris, achele - lea visited dianna on her apartment late night and was surprised that lea is crying.**

**now on to the chapter!**

**Perfect Chance 05**

**Glee****  
><strong>  
>"I'm ready."<p>

"For what?" Quinn said as she sat down and catches her breath. They have been jogging for a couple of hours and even from cheerios practice, she still needs a breather after that kind of run.

Santana sat down too and gave Quinn her water bottle. They drink silently and recover their breath before going into the question unanswered.

"To come out." Santana answered shortly, gazing into the park where they jogged for a couple of hours.

Quinn just raised her eyebrows at Santana, asking quietly if she heard right.

"I thought about what you said the other day. I don't want to pretend too."

Quinn smiled and took hold of Santana's hands and said, "I'm proud of you San."

"Ok enough of this talk. Were getting too soft Fabray." Santana said being back in her bitch mode but a smile can still be seen on her hard features. She is determined now to get her girl. Brittany Pierce of course!

Quinn sensed Santana's determination and she knows she's doing it to get Brittany. This hurts her but also can't help but fall even harder for the brunette. She doesn't know that the Latina has this side. The fierce slash soft romantic side.

"So how will you come out?" Quinn asks Santana as she leans comfortably on the bench as much as possible.

"Just in glee. I will sing a song to her."

"Hmm, you will serenade her?" Quinn doesn't know how to react. She knows she have no right to be jealous but Santana is giving her reasons to fall harder. How she wanted so much for someone to serenade her too. For someone to just accept who she is. All her imperfections and flaws. So far the Latina had saw all of those flaws of her but that didn't stop them from getting closer. Although they're friendship is too rocky from a normal one, it only solidifies their friendship even more.

****QUINTANA****

Will Schuester is now getting ready to wrap up the meeting when someone raised a hand and cleared her throat loudly.

"Santana?"

"Can I sing one more?" Quinn can tell that the Latina is super nervous but trying to mask it with her confident smile.

Mr. Schuester just gestured to the floor and Santana stands up from her seat, walks to the front of the room. All eyes on her and she really considered not doing it but she looked at Brittany and she knows she needs to do this. She love Brittany so much and she know she will get her when she confess her love to everyone.

Santana looks down the floor again and took a deep breath, looks to the audience and then something caught her eyes, a look that none of the glee kids have in their eyes now, pride. Quinn is sporting that look.

The band started to play and as Santana's cue is almost there, one last thought crosses her mind, 'I can do this because of her.' it's almost a strain to tear her eyes away from the blonde. Quinn. Because of one simple look, she has all the courage she need to. She took a deep breathe and start singing.

_I can be tough__  
><em>_I can be strong__  
><em>_But with you, It's not like that at all_

_There's a girl who gives a shit__  
><em>_Behind this wall__  
><em>_You just walk through it_

_All those crazy things we did__  
><em>_Didn't think about it just went with it__  
><em>_You're always there, you're everywhere__  
><em>_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,__  
><em>_What I'd do to have you__  
><em>_Here, Here, Here__  
><em>_I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,__  
><em>_What I'd do to have you__  
><em>_Near, Near, Near__  
><em>_I wish you were here._

_I love the way you are__  
><em>_It's who I am don't have to try hard__  
><em>_We always say, Say like it is__  
><em>_And the truth is that I really miss_

_All those crazy thing you said__  
><em>_You left them running through my head__  
><em>_You're always there, you're everywhere__  
><em>_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,__  
><em>_What I'd do to have you__  
><em>_Here, Here, Here__  
><em>_I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,__  
><em>_What I'd do to have you__  
><em>_Near, Near, Near__  
><em>_I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go__  
><em>_I just wanna let you know__  
><em>_That I never wanna let go__  
><em>_Let go, Oh, Oh,_

_No, I don't wanna let go__  
><em>_I just wanna let you know__  
><em>_That I never wanna let go__  
><em>_Let go, Let go, Let go..._

_Damn, Damn, Damn,__  
><em>_What I'd do to have you__  
><em>_Here, Here, Here__  
><em>_I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,__  
><em>_What I'd do to have you__  
><em>_Near, Near, Near__  
><em>_I wish you were here.__  
><em>  
>Everyone clapped hard for Santana's impromptu performance although no one knows how important that song is. Santana just let her head drop and breathe heavily.<p>

"San?" Brittany seeks the brunette's eyes willing for her to look at her.

Santana looks up. Readying herself for Brittany's decision. She doesn't care about the reaction of the others. Only two blondes matter to her. One is happy and the other, well now she will know as she looks up to those piercingly blue eyes.

"I love you and I'm just right here." Brittany cups Santana's face and pull her closer. Santana's breathe hitches. _'is Britt gonna kiss me? Shit' _Santana's grin is getting bigger; she will finally get her girl!

"But I'm just your best friend Santana. No matter how painful it is, I'm just your bestest friend."

Santana just stood there with her mouth open, frozen. All her insides and organs and even her heart stopped beating. _'no, Brittany didn't said that. She couldn't say that. I'm dreaming.'_

Santana can't seem to think of anything to say. All her thoughts are swirling and can't seem to force her mouth to talk. But one thing is sure, Surely Brittany said the wrong thing. Right?

"Give up Santana. Brittany chose me." Artie's voice rang from behind as he wheels next to her girlfriend. Brittany smiles lovingly to Artie and holds his shoulder and Artie put his hand over it and squeeze a little.

Santana can't seem to think or express her anger. She wants to fight for Brittany, scream at Artie and just break down and cry. Instead she looks at Brittany with nothing but sadness and pleading.

Silently praying to all gods that she will change her mind. Brittany tries to wipe the tears away from Santana's cheek but as her fingers touches Santana, the brunette slaps away her hands and backs off.

"I thought, this is what I need to do. For us to be together?" Santana embraced herself as if to shield from Brittany's harsh words.

"I want you to do this for yourself Santana, not for anyone." Brittany replied quietly.

"So what? This is not good enough for you? What else do you want me to do? Scream at the top of my lungs that I'm gay?" Santana is in her bitch mode but Quinn's eyes caught her and it tells her one thing, _'it's over. It's not worth it.'_and Santana knew it's the truth.

"San, no. I'm so proud of you for doing this and finally you are who y..."

"Save it Brittany. Just be with your four eyed loser." and then Santana turns her back and left.

All the glee kids are stunned at what they have witnessed and Rachel is the first one to break the silence, "did Santana said she was gay?" addressing everyone in the room.

Everyone looks at her questioningly and Kurt answered her, "so? Something wrong?"

Rachel straightened herself out in ready for retaliation, "as you all know I have two gay dads so me being a homophobe is a big no. So I'm merely stating if I heard right from Santana and we all know she don't talk about her feelings in anything if she can help it."

Brittany still standing on the middle of the room begins to cry and Artie tugs her hands to let her girlfriend sit on the chairs again.

Sensing that he needs to step up and finish this class as he have no idea on what he will do with Santana's outburst, Mr. Schue just decided to be ignorant about it. "Ok guys, drama's over." he stands up and lets out an exasperated sigh then he's gone, leaving just the glee kids.

"Ok, this is so awkward. I'm just gonna go." Tina said and hurriedly leaves the room with mike and Lauren in toll.

"Is Santana in love with you Brittany?" Finn said with his matching daze look.

"As always, my dear brother is in the dark. Yes, Finn, Santana just serenaded Britt in front of us." Kurt answered tiredly.

"I have never seen Santana look like that. So broken." Rachel voiced out her thoughts loudly. Puck is just looking at Quinn intently.

"Well being rejected by the love of your life is no small feat Rachel." Quinn muttered under her breath but then she thought how stupid she is right now. She should be following Santana because she really needs her right now instead of having a debate with Rachel. So she stands up on her feet and glared at Brittany. She has one more thing to say.

"You could have let her down gently. You have fooled her." Quinn said quietly as she balls her fist to somehow control her anger towards the sweetest person she knows. She can't believe that Brittany rejected Santana. They belong with each other, soul mates so to speak and what does Artie have that Santana can't do?

"I don't want to hurt her more Q." Brittany said sadly, not looking up at her other best friend.

"Santana is a bitch Quinn; she is no good with Britt." Artie defended her girlfriend. Puck let out a chuckle; he doesn't know that Artie is one stupid guy, because you don't just pick a fight with the head bitch. Santana maybe a bitch but Quinn is the head. Kurt and Mercedes also knew that Artie is in big trouble.

Quinn can't believe what Artie had said but instead of flaming her anger, she holds it in because she wants to make this quick. She needs to find Santana.

"First of all, don't mess with me, second, you don't know what's good for Brittany. Third, you have no idea who Santana is outside this school so you have no right to judge her and if you really are smart steer away from our path for the rest of the year if you want to be safe." Quinn said as sweetly and menacingly as she can muster. She doesn't want to threaten the boy but looks like this is a special case.

"Quinn, go!" Kurt's voice rang out from the far back of the room breaking the tension from the two as Artie backs away very slowly from the blonde in front of her. Snapping from her rage, Quinn turns around and is determined to find Santana.

"Quinn, take care of her. She deserves more." Brittany's voice is filled with concern that makes Quinn anger towards the other blonde vanishes. She knows the blue eyed blonde will never hurt the Latina purposely so she just nods and leaves the choir room.

Quinn turned the school upside down in searching Santana after making sure that Santana's car is still parked and haven't left the school as she rush out from the choir room. But after that, she went searching and found no Latina. She goes to the parking lot again and saw that Santana's car is no longer there.

* * *

><p><strong>REAL LIFE<strong>

Naya Rivera practically flee from the set as soon as she finished her last scene for the day. She reached her emotional toll for the day. Only one person knows that Naya had already left the set and that is Dianna. Naya just shoots a quick text to the blonde to inform on her plan for the rest of the night. That is just to relax and think. Dianna understood it perfectly and just asks one question as her reply, _"do you want her to follow you?"_ as soon as Naya received the reply, the war on her head begin. _'Will I say yes? What if she did come? What will I tell her? The truth? Nope. Never gonna happen. Stop thinking like that! As if she's gonna care enough for you to drive and go here. She only cares enough to ask, then that's it. Don't fool yourself to even think that she will care enough for you to drive and see you. Because just like that scene. Heather only likes you as her best friend.'_

Naya shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her eyes are burning up again. That scene really hit her hard in the chest. When Naya saw the script for the first time, she knew this is gonna be big. Big as in the _'hurt locker scene'_. This is like the equivalent of that in season 3. Only this time it's in the choir room.

Naya can't let Heather worry over her. So instead on making assumptions on what the blue eyed blonde will do she just made a safe reply to Dianna, _"if she ask. Don't tell anything unless she initiated it." _with that Dianna understood perfectly so she shut her phone and continued her work as if nothing has happened.

****ACHELE****

"Ok guys! That's it! You can go home now!" half hearted cheering followed as the director finally got the last scene right. Every cast went off to different directions for their own personal needs but Dianna and Lea are still seated on the choir room. Just seating with each other.

"That's a big scene." Lea broke the silence after a couple of minutes of just sitting in each other's company. Every last crew member by now had left. Dianna looked at her and replied, "Yeah." sensing that the blonde have more on her mind, Lea looks at Dianna and urges her to go on. Lea knows that they are thinking the same thing. _'will that happen to the two of us?'_

Dianna just smiled at Lea admiring how her forehead forms little creases to show that she is worried and her eyes, her brown eyes that she wants nothing more but just to look at it every day.

"I love you Lea. That's never gonna happen to us." and that's the only thing Lea needs to hear as she beams so genuinely that Dianna can't help her eyes from watering. How Dianna wants to see that kind of smile from her every minute of the day. She can't help but caress the cheeks of Lea and instinctively the other leans in and savor the moment. Dianna rarely gets affectionate on her when they are on public. Just when Lea needs protection or something. Dianna manages to always find her hand and squeeze it a little just to let her know that she is there. That happens a lot in interviews.

"I hope so. Come on now lady, let's make sure Naya is alright." Lea offered her hand to Dianna as they both stand from their chairs and leave the set. Walking hand in hand, they heard someone knock over a chair.

Dianna turns and sees that it's only Heather, so she didn't drop the hands of Lea. It's just so good on her hands and fit hers perfectly. Lea is also secretly glad that Dianna didn't let her go as she tries to hide her smile from forming.

"Why? What happened to Naya?" Heather asks point blank. Not caring if they are holding each other intimately or she heard Dianna saying _'I love you'_to Lea. She has inkling idea on their closeness but seeing that's none of her business she don't say anything.

"What? Nothing Heather." Dianna responds calmly. Naya said not to initiate anything so that's what she's gonna do.

"Oh so are you guys gonna go see her? Because I've been looking for her around the set and her trailer then I noticed her car is gone. So you guys know where she is?" Heather walks towards them and shifts her foot. She is kind of worried and badly wants to talk to Naya about the last scene. She really is hoping that, that scene won't get to her but seeing that she is gone. She is betting that Naya is at her safe place again. Thinking. Naya is so invested on her acting that mostly it gets to her. Especially with big scenes like this.

"uhm. She's at the 'Beth's garden'. That big store with a small park inside..."

Dianna didn't get to finish her reply because Heather is nodding her head and frowns deeply. Meaning she knows what that means. Naya is stressed and needs to be alone.

"Well is that it Heather? If you want we can go grab some dinner take out together. To relax a little you know." Lea piped in carefully.

"Thanks Lea, but I think I'm gonna go see Naya. Just to make sure she's alright." Heather is already turning on her heels as she answers Lea but Dianna stopped the other blonde.

"She wants to be alone Heather. You know that's the reason she goes there. Call her first just to make sure it's alright for her."

"It's ok Di. I'll just go check her; if she doesn't want me there I will be more than glad to leave her. I just want to make sure she is ok. To see her." with that and one little wave with a matching smile she jogged to the directions of her trailer to get her things.

"Heather cares a lot for Naya." Lea commented.

"They're best friends what do you expect?" Dianna answered as she leads Lea to her own trailer. Still holding her hands. Dianna is just glad that Theo decided not to visit today which means Lea is her secret girlfriend for now.

After a few minutes on the trailer Dianna and Lea found themselves cuddled on the sofa. Lea's back is flushed on Dianna's chest and the blonde's arms are circling the brunette's waist. Instinctively, one of Lea's hands covers the hands of Dianna on her waist and the other is on Dianna's hair and neck. Softly pulling and caressing. Dianna is close to sleep as Lea continues to play with her now short hair. Lea starts to hum some song that Dianna can't place her finger on the title but suddenly remembered something.

"Lea"

"hmm?"

"what happened to you that night? When you showed up on my place crying." it's been a couple of days but their hectic schedule keeps her from asking Lea about this. She didn't forget about it but since they are in the middle of shooting an episode she decided that she will just ask after. When they have a lot of time on their hand. Like now.

Lea stopped stroking Dianna's hair and instead she turns and faces the blonde. Looking directly to those hazel eyes, she answered truthfully. She wants to see what her lady's reaction.

"Theo and I almost broke up that night."

Well, one thing is certain. Dianna is a little disappointed. So many emotions run through her, shock, surprise, worry, guilt, and most of all disappointment. She is only human! She can't help but be sad that they are still together. Although right now that's the wrong emotion to feel so she just settled on being worried. Remembering Lea's broken face that night, that comes easy.

"What? Why? What happened?"

Lea just chuckled after seeing the fleeting of emotions that took place on Dianna's eyes but she turns again snuggled closer to the blonde and Dianna reciprocate by hugging her closer and couldn't help but add a quick kiss on the top of Lea's head.

"well, that play that we went to doesn't come with dinner so I suggested that we join the three of you for dinner but he refused because he said I spend most of my time with you guys and I should spend some alone time with him."

"Well Theo is right. Your spending too much time with me." grinning slightly, Dianna didn't hold back this time on smelling Lea's hair as she continues to place soft kisses on her hair. Nothing too sensual.

"Don't get too confident, Agron!" Lea manages to say as she is immensely enjoying the sensation that Dianna is doing to her. Lea closes her eyes and leans in closer to Dianna. The girl is just so addictive.

"Anyways, what happened after that?" Dianna finally caught up to her senses and stopped what she's doing. She has never kissed Lea full on the lips or on the neck, besides on her hair and cheek. But those are the normal friendly gestures. Although they are both sweet in nature, Dianna's sense always kick in at the last moment, reminding her that they are not together therefore have no right to kiss her.

Lea stifled a groan from the lost of contact but eventually cleared her throat to set her mind straight. This usually happens to her whenever she is with Dianna, she tends to forget that she has a boyfriend and that cuddling and kissing makes her a cheater. Whenever she is with the blonde she can't help but just to be close with her and hug her and just have any form of physical contact. It makes her relax, feel calm and protected. Lea is not stupid. She knows they're relationship or whatever this is is so complicated and once Dianna demands more, this could risk every kind of friendship they have formed. And that's what's bugging her mind lately, and one of the reasons she cried hard that night. When Theo announces that he may want a little break, Lea didn't feel any major heart ache. If she knows better, her heart leap a little knowing she will be free to be with Dianna.

"Hey, still in there lady?" Dianna says carefully and reaches out to caress Lea's cheek, causing for the brunette to look again at those hazel eyes. Catching that intense gaze, Lea felt some warm sensation down on her stomach. Giving her courage to tell Dianna the truth.

"We got into this big fight and we shout at each other" Lea continued her story. Shouting is no difference on her relationship with Theo. That's just the way they fight, so it's no big deal.

"it finally get to the point that Theo said he may want a little break from me." still looking at Lea's brown eyes, Dianna tries to interpret those emotions behind her although one thing is certain the next part of the story will be the climax seeing they didn't split up. So that means Lea did something to stop it. Something broke a little on Dianna's heart.

Lea reached out to Dianna's cheek and caress it, seeing that hurt look passes on her hazel eyes. She continued, "I don't know what to feel after he said that. Shock, surprise, a little hurt? Yes just a little." Lea immediately clarified because of the confused look on Dianna. Let out a deep breath and continued,

"But more importantly, part of me is in joy because of the thought of being single again can only mean one thing."

_'No, Lea will not say that. She can't! She won't!'_Dianna's thought are screaming in her mind, daring for her to believe that. But she did.

"I can be with you. We can be truly together."

Dianna's chest exploded with fireworks after hearing those words. Inexplicable joy filled her every particle that she can't stop to smile like a fool but of course her sense kick in again and ruin the moment, "but you didn't broke up." she said sadly, tearing her gaze away from the brunette and looks at ceiling instead. Holding up the tears in her eyes.

"No, we didn't. We settled in some sort of truce. Theo wants to give us one more go. See where it will lead us. And I guess I owe him that much so I agree. But Di, I want to be honest with you." Lea said hurriedly because she knows Dianna is about to cry and she don't want that. She needs to give some sort of hope to the blonde because after seeing that scene with Naya and Heather. It makes her think that they are walking on thin ice and if they keep on bottling their emotions, they just might fall and freeze.

"Do you love me?" Lea asked quietly. She needs to ask this.

"Yes."

"Can you wait for me?"

Dianna snapped to turn her attention to the brunette and look at her eyes to see if she is telling truth. Those are the words that Dianna wants to hear from Lea ever since she accepted the fact that she is in love with the girl. Because seriously, that's the best thing she can ever hope for from this situation. It means Lea is seriously thinking over the fact that she loves her more than she loves Theo! And that's the best part. Dianna knows Lea don't pull strings just to make fun of someone. This is the truth. She is seriously thinking about it.

Seeing that Lea is dead serious, Dianna just nodded. Not daring to speak because she just might say the wrong words.

"Say it." it's not a demand. But a need.

"I'll wait for you."

Leas just beam her genuine smile at Dianna and place her head on the crook of Dianna's neck and shoulder. Inhaling the scent of the blonde. _'__I'm falling for her'_Lea thought to herself. She really needs to have that talk with Theo now. She needs to set things straight.

"I love you Lea."

"Wait for me."

****HEYA****

"Naya!"

_'Who's that? Shit. Heather is here.'_Naya whipped her head fast enough for a whiplash.

"Oh hi there miss! What can I do for you?"

Neo, the son of the owner of the garden, her savior! Naya slumped down to the bench and tiptoed near the door that separates the store and the garden to eavesdrop.

_'What the hell is Heather doing here? She knows I want to be alone when I'm in here.'_Naya's thoughts are clouding her mind to focus on the conversation on the other side of the door but something the blonde said made things clearer for her.

**_-few minutes ago..._**

"Good morning miss! What flowers interest you?" Mrs. Beth, the owner of the shop greeted Heather as she steps inside the cozy store.

"Oh hi, sorry but I'm not looking for any flowers today. I'm actually looking for a person." Heather said politely although not looking at the owners eyes. It's much relaxing to look at her sandals.

Mrs. Beth gave her a once over and stated. "You're Heather Morris."

Heather snapped her head up and looked at the lady in front of her. Smiling slightly she nodded. Her smile grew wider as the lady returns the smile as well.

"You're here for Naya." Beth stated again.

"Don't worry I don't want to bother her or anything. Just want to make sure she is here." Heather said politely.

Mrs. Beth gave her a serious top to toe look. She have heard Naya talk about her to last the old lady a long time and she still doesn't get it why such a classy and elegant Naya Rivera fall for a girl rather than a handsome man. Honestly she doesn't watch 'glee' even though she love Naya very much but she knows enough. She knows about brittana and knows where all the fans come from. Santana and Brittany are so good together but in real life, Naya and Heather are so different from their characters. As for Mrs. Beth, she don't think that Heather deserves someone like Naya. Although that point of view will change now.

Looking directly at Heather, Mrs. Beth gave an approving nod and motions for the blonde to take a seat. There's something about the way Heather said that she doesn't want to bother the brunette. Something that says, 'I truly care for that person'. And that something makes Beth give Heather a chance.

Heather sits and looks around for the first time. She have known for a long time that this is one of the safe places of Naya but this is her first time to be in here. Every kind of flowers imaginable is here and they are all so looking fresh! Just looking at them makes Heather relax instantly. Thinking how much more relaxing it would be outside on the real garden, she let out a sigh.

"You ok dear?" Mrs. Beth looked at her again and took a sit beside her.

"It's just so peaceful here. No wonder Naya loves this place."

"Naya loves this place too much. Did you know she only bought one bouquet of flowers from the first time she came in here? It's a bunch of lilies and gardenias plus one single white rose." Beth shared one of the interesting facts she knows about Naya as she chuckled to herself.

Heather gasp. That's the flower Naya gave to her after the 'hurt locker scene'. Naya doesn't explain why she did that but just said 'she felt like it'.

"You know dear, after a couple of visits in here I ask Naya why is she keep visiting but never buying any flowers. You know what she said?"

Heather just looks at the old lady. Puzzled on why is she sharing this story to her but very curious none the less.

Taking that look as her cue to continue, Mrs. Beth cleared her throat and did.

"_'I'm waiting for the perfect chance. I already found the person but the timing isn't right yet.'_that's her exact words."

Still very confused she asked the old lady, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want you to know that Naya treats this place sacredly. All these plants and flowers, she thinks that only deserving people should receive this."

"And I'm one of them?" Heather can't believe it. She knows Naya cares for her a lot and treats her super special but still when Naya thinks about that for these flowers she thinks that she don't deserve it.

"You have a lot you don't know." Beth smiled sympathetically and patted Heather's lap signaling that their conversation is over.

Heather is just staring at the old lady, can't think of anything proper to say. Her mind can't process the new information's she gathered. Does Naya's caring for her stretch to the point that it is pass friendship level? How will she react to that? Will Naya let her know? If that's the case, then that's the reason why Naya is so invested on that scene. That's why she's taken refuge in here.

"Naya is there. You can see her through the window. Then you can leave whenever you want. Just don't disturb her." Mrs. Beth said gently to the tall blonde. She thinks she imparted enough thoughts to let the blonde think through this. To assess what her feelings for the brunette then come out with it for the sake of it all. In that way, her Naya can be back to being her cheery old self. If it doesn't turn good, she can always take refuge here. She can handle that. Not the waiting, wondering and 'if' parts. With one more look, Beth left the blonde.

"Naya?" Heather cautiously says out loud while walking quietly to the door. Keeping her eyes open for any sign of the brunette.

"Oh hi there miss! What can I do for you?" a couple of inches shorter from her, spiky hair, wearing a flannel shirt, shorts and a pair of sneakers, Neo steps inside the shop and greets the tall blonde in front her.

Heather looks at the boy in front of her and wondering why the hell a badass looking boy is in a garden shop. Not to mention the dirt stained gloved hand. He looks so out of place.

"uhm, I'm looking for Naya." Heather manages to say out loud. She has been stopped by two people now to look and just be sure that Naya is safe. Is she gonna have another awkward talk with this boy or will he hit on her?

"Why?" the spiky haired boy shifts from another foot and leans on the door frame. Heather tries to take a peak on the window. So far she can only see a bench but no one is occupying it now.

Sighing loudly, she resigned to herself and just answered the boy.

"I just want to see her then that's it. I'm gonna go."

"You're the chick that she keeps on talking about."

"What?

Chuckling, Neo decides to spare the blonde a warning. She love Naya as a sister and knows that this is the person who causes her almost sister pain every time she goes to visit here. He knows he have no right to do this and the blonde have no idea but still, he may not get another chance.

"She's here alright and you don't get to pass this door unless someone lets you. Get it? She's somewhere on the park." pointing to the general direction of the garden slash park. Heather eagerly cranes her neck higher hoping to see something black to clue her where Naya is amidst to the sea of green and colorful flowers.

"One more thing, don't talk to her right now. I hate seeing her feeling like a crap and that's always the reason she is here." with that, he sidestepped Heather and begins to walk away but a tight grip on his wrist stop him.

_**-present..**_

"You have no idea who I am to Naya. I don't mean to disrespect both you and your mother but seriously, do you both think I'm gonna hurt Naya? Christ! I just want to see her and make sure she is alright. She means to me more than you can imagine. I lo..care for her. Ok?"

Neo is not fazed by the little outburst of the blonde. Actually he was looking forward to that and kind of satisfied that he thought right. Smirking, "Naya is so lucky. Go look for her."

With that Heather's grip on Neo's wrist loosen and seeing his hand is free now, he mock salute the blonde then left.

_'This shop is so crazy.'_Heather thought to herself as she is still staring to the corner the boy turned. Oblivious to the brunette that is standing behind her, with arms crossed and a matching grin.

Naya can't help but kind of feel bubbly from her best friends little outburst. Something warm is settled on her stomach that makes her whole body tingly. She cleared her throat to get the blondes attention.

Heather hearing a clearing of throat, she closed her eyes and prayed that Beth doesn't have a daughter or something that will interrogate her more on her intentions on looking for Naya. She is her best friend so this is a perfect reaction. Nothing more should be read to this. Resigning to the worst she turn around and breathes out a big sigh.

There in all her awesomeness, Naya Rivera is leaning comfortably on the door with a relaxed smile. Seeing Naya has a smile on face, Heather let her smile break out too. Finally! She saw her best friend and she looks kind of ok. That's a bonus. Not knowing what to do Heather just settled on an innocent 'hello'.

"Hi! Come on; let's get comfortable on the bench."

Following Naya to the park slash garden, they both sat there comfortably and let the silence cover them for a while. Naya still sporting that smile, is looking somewhere on the garden while Heather just stares directly to that brown eyes of her best friend. Trying to read her emotions.

"Stop staring Hemo." Naya joked and finally looked at those blue eyes. All her worries seem to be pushed again to the back of her mind. Why does she need to worry now if Heather doesn't love her like she does? They are still best friends and yes, it hurts like hell to see her with her boyfriend but why does she need to risk all of their friendship just for her feelings? She can handle to bottle this up for one more year surely, after that who knows if they ever saw each other again, right? She just needs a little more time to get used to just eye the blonde from afar.

"whatever you're thinking right now Nay, is making me nervous"

"why?"

"Because I have a feeling it's about me and the word avoiding." Heather said seriously, not breaking the stare on those brown eyes.

The brunette just stopped herself from swallowing a big lump on her throat that just may give a hint to Heather that she guesses right. Instead, Naya lets out a sigh and looks at the sea of flowers in front of her.

"Look at those Hemo" pointing to no flower in particular but just to the sea of nature's colorful creations.

Heather tears her gaze away from her best friend and follows her instructions.

"They are so beautiful, right? So breathtaking."

Heather just nodded. Taking in the colorful explosion in front of her. Wondering where Naya will be going with this.

"Yet, as much as you want to hold each and every flower and admire them in your own hands or better yet take care of them yourselves, you know you can't do that because they are better off on their own. They have much more good things on where they are right now. You can't risk destroying those flowers by being selfish and wanting them on your own. Even how much you love them to hold them on your own arms and smell them, you just have to admire their beauty from afar and watch them grow." Naya finished with another big sigh and a little shake of her head. She turns to look at the blonde and see from the piercingly blue eyes that confusion and intrigued from her little speech.

Naya just hopes that whatever she is implying a while back, Heather gets it and contradicts her. But of course that's impossible. With that her heart broke a little more.

"That's beautiful Naya." Heather leans in to the brunette's shoulder and snuggled to her side.

Little did Naya know that Heather's mind is working on overtime for deciphering the codes on Naya's little speech. She is definitely the flower and if her analogy is right, Naya is the observant that wishes to take care of the flower but couldn't because it's not right and meant to be left alone. That is so not the case! She, Heather Morris wants to be taken care of by Naya Rivera! But she's right, it's wrong and there are more to consider much like taking care of a flower. One wrong move and the flower can die.

Heather can't handle these confusing thoughts. Why can't Naya be just direct and open up more? This really makes her head ache but still can't help but admire the girl. The mysteriousness of Naya jut adds up to the girls charm. Thinking hard, she came up with a mysterious answer as well.

"Yeah, but you know what? Sometimes those flowers needs saving. You just have to be brave and take the risk on handling the responsibility of caring for it."

It's Naya's turn now to be confused. She looks at Heather, trying to make sense or if she guesses right. _'does she want me to take that risk?'__  
><em>  
>"I'm hungry Nay. Can we eat now?" Heather breaks their silent confrontation, putting on her best puppy look. Naya just shook her head and smile. She hugged Heather a little tighter and gives in to the blonde's demands.<p>

"Come on Hemo." for now Naya will just let things be. They will get into this conversation again when the time is right. For now Naya is grateful that Heather is here.

* * *

><p>verdict?<p>

hope you guys still like this..i didnt know this story will be a lot of work..its like writing three stories in one! but youre reviews make it all worthy!

by the way do you want to make this happy ending? because as of now only quinn and santana is a sure fire happy ever after...not so sure about the two...

anyways please tell me what you think! youre reviews pushed me to continue with this!

of course thank you so much in advance!


End file.
